Tangled Webs
by MeTuKa
Summary: update chapter 14 a little insight of the man who is Frank Donovan
1. Default Chapter

Title: Tangled Webs  
Author: Kim  
Summary: a little insight of the man who is Frank Donovan  
Disclaimer: I do not own Frank Donovan, would be nice. Other characters are mine. Don't have money, so you can't sue.   
Archive: If you want to, just let me know where.  
Feedback: Please and be honest. Kweb9173@aol.com  
  
Donovan smiled as he watched his team on the dance floor. They were celebrating Monica's birthday. It was decided to go bar hoping all over the downtown area. Donovan took a drink of his Scotch and laughed as he saw Cody and Alex get on top of the bar and start to dance.  
  
"Come on," Monica laughed, pulling Donovan to his feet, "if Cody has no problem dancing on the bar, you should be able to dance on the floor."  
  
Donovan again smiled as he let Monica led him onto the dance floor. He tried to get into the celebrating mood for her birthday, but he just couldn't.  
  
"What's wrong?" Monica asked, seeing the change in his face.  
  
"Not in the celebrating mood." Donovan replied, placing a kiss on her cheek, "Happy Birthday Monica. I'll see you guys late tomorrow."  
  
Monica frowned as she watched Donovan leave the bar. "Where's he going?" Jake asked.  
  
"He said he wasn't in the celebrating mood." Monica replied.  
  
"I'll be back." Jake stated, following Donovan.  
  
  
Donovan stood outside, waiting for a cab to pull over. He zipped his jacket up and shivered in the cold March night.  
  
"Hey Donovan!" Jake yelled, trying to catch up.  
  
Donovan turned to face Jake when a black van came to a screeching halt in front of him. Donovan turned and reached for his gun. He cursed when he realized he left it back at the office since they were going out.  
  
The door slid open and Jake saw a flash come from the van. He watched as Donovan grabbed at his neck and started to fall. Two men, at least that's what it looked like to Jake, jumped out of the van and pulled Donovan inside. The door slammed shut and the van sped off.  
  
Jake yelled and started to run after them. He tried to get a plate, but the van had no plates.  
  
"Where's Jake and Donovan go?" Alex asked, reaching for her drink.  
  
"We got to go." Jake ran in out of breath, "now!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Alex asked.  
  
"Donovan was grabbed out in the street." Jake replied.  
  
"What?" Cody asked, sobering up real fast. "Let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good thing Donovan never realized Cody bugged his watch," Jake muttered, running along the wall on the warehouse.  
  
"You know this isn't the smart way to do this," Monica warned, "we have no idea who's behind taking Donovan and how many."  
  
"When has that stopped us before?" Cody asked, taking a bite of an apple.  
  
"True," Alex admitted, "but nobody ruins one of our birthdays."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Donovan groaned as he grabbed his head. He hadn't had a hangover in years. He couldn't remember how much he had to drink last night.  
  
Last night. Monica's birthday. He remembered leaving the bar and Jake calling out after him. Then he remembered the van and then darkness.  
  
Donovan sat up, leaning his head against the cool wall and regretted for moving that fast. A tranquillizer. That's what must have caused him to black out. He held onto the wall as he walked towards the door. He turned the doorknob and opened the door.  
  
Whoever grabbed him didn't believe in keeping him locked up. "Big mistake," Donovan growled, hearing voices in the next room.  
  
He stumbled into the room to face his kidnappers. The voices stopped and they turned to look at him. Donovan shook his head and swore, "Son of a bitch,"  
  
"Federal Agents!" Jake and Alex yelled, storming into the building.  
  
"Agent Cross, Agent Shaw, stand down." Donovan ordered, walking over to a chair and sitting down. "There has to be a better way to get my attention."  
  
"Sorry Frankie," the man smirked, "it was the only way."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Alex muttered, holstering her gun. 


	2. chapter 2

"There was no other way, Frank," Tom said, handing Donovan some aspirin and a glass of water  
  
"You better start to explain right now, Tom," Donovan growled, tossing them into his mouth, "and if I don't like what I hear, Alex gets to shoot you."  
  
"Now Frankie," Tom warned, holding up his hands.  
  
"And Jake gets to hit you for calling me Frankie," Donovan stated.  
  
"John Bartell." Tom started to explain.  
  
"And that means what to me?" Donovan asked.  
  
"Who's John Bartell?" Alex asked.  
  
"A former coworker," Donovan replied, "again what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"He's dead." Tom stated, handing him the file.  
  
"One more time, Tom," Donovan sighed, tossing the file aside, "what does that have to do with me?"  
  
"A little harsh don't ya think?" Alex commented to Donovan.  
  
"If you knew him, you'd understand." Donovan said, placing his feet on the table.  
  
"Someone's been taking out your old team." Tom stated, watching Donovan drop his feet and snap his head up.  
  
"Everyone?" he slowly asked, standing up.  
  
"We had reliable information that you were the next target," Tom explained, "that's why we got you out the way we did."  
  
"What about Gina?" Donovan asked.  
  
"She's been out of the field for so long, we're not sure if she's a target." Tom honestly replied, "That's why we need you to help us bring her in to keep her alive."  
  
"Of course I'm in." Donovan replied, holding onto the chair, still a little dazed from the effects of the drug.  
  
"Who's Gina?" Alex asked, intrigued.  
  
"The person who helped me be the way I am." Donovan replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harvard library 1988  
  
Frank Donovan rubbed the bridge of his nose for the tenth time tonight. One week of school left, he thought, and his first year of Harvard would be over.  
  
He closed the law book he was looking at and leaned back in the chair.   
  
"I know you're there." he said.  
  
"You have very good instinct," the woman said sitting down next to him.  
  
"How can I help you?" Donovan asked, checking her out.  
  
She had long black hair that was pulled back from her face. Her skin was an olive color, having him guess she was Italian. Her eyes were what caught his attention. He felt like she could see into his soul, if you believe in that sort of thing. She had an aura of mystery.  
  
"Frank Donovan, correct?" she asked.  
  
"Correct," Donovan replied, "and you are?"  
  
"Gina," she introduced, "Gina Bartolini."  
  
"Well, Gina Bartolini, how did you find out my name?" he asked, tracing a finger along her slender wrist.  
  
"I'm afraid this isn't a social call, Mr. Donovan," she replied, moving her hand away. The touch of his finger sent shockwaves through her system.  
  
"Oh?" he replied, a little hurt that she pulled away. "Call me Frank."  
  
"Mr. Donovan," she smiled, handing him a piece of paper, "I'm here to invite you to a martial arts competition."  
  
"I don't compete." he replied, looking at the invite, "So, what's the prize for the winner."  
  
"A whole new world, Mr. Donovan," Gina replied, getting up, "a whole new world."  
  
"Will you be there?" Donovan asked, grabbing her hand.  
  
"Why Mr. Donovan," Gina purred, "are you hitting on me?"  
  
"Si," Donovan replied, placing a kiss in the palm of her hand.  
  
"Well, if you want to know, I guess you'll just have to show up." Gina shivered, taking her hand back.  
  
"Addio" Donovan replied, watching her leave. 


	3. chapter 3

Big thanks to Dreamy who lets me bounce off all my wacky ideas and listens to all my wackiness.  
Thanks Dreamy!!  
  
  
  
Two weeks went by before Donovan saw Gina again. He passed his first year at Harvard and his father arranged for him to work at his Uncle's law firm that summer.  
  
He walked into the dojo expecting a lot of people. Instead, it was just him and two instructors. Donovan took his shoes off and bowed to the instructors.  
  
"Changing room?" he asked. Donovan nodded his thanks as one pointed to a room in the back. A few minutes later he stepped out wearing his black gi.   
  
"I knew you wouldn't disappoint me Mr. Donovan." Gina said.  
  
Donovan turned and smiled when he saw Gina. She was leaning against the wall, dressed in a white gi.  
  
"Ms. Bartolini," Donovan smiled, starting to cross the room to join her. Half way across, one of the instructors stepped in his way. "I see."  
  
The second instructor came up behind Donovan and knocked his legs out from under him. Stunned for a moment, Donovan flipped back up and got into a fighting stance. "Could've warned a person," he smiled at Gina.  
  
"That wouldn't be fun for me," she replied, inspecting her nails.  
  
Donovan fought the first instructor. A few upper punches were thrown followed by blocks. Donovan stumbled back when he received a side kick to his chest. Donovan saw from the corner of his eye, the second instructor was joining in.  
  
For twenty more minutes, Donovan kicked, punched and blocked blows from both instructors. He felt some satisfaction when he landed his blows. Tired as he was becoming, he continued to fight until Gina stepped in.  
  
"Stop." Gina ordered. She walked onto the mat and bowed to the instructors. "Thank you, I'll take it from here."  
  
Donovan watched the instructors leave and Gina get into a fighting stance. "I don't fight women." he stated, walking up to her.  
  
"Really," Gina purred, lightly tracing her finger across his chin, "then I should have you think of me as a man."  
  
"Don't think that's possible," Donovan smiled, grabbing her wrist.  
  
"Oh, I think it's possible," Gina replied, kneeing him in the gut, "show me what you got."  
  
Donovan gasped for air and glared at Gina. He was going to make her pay for this. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he started to have some idea. He had different versions running through his mind on how to make her pay.  
  
"Okay," Donovan gasped, "if that's the way you want it."  
  
Gina smiled and braced herself for Donovan's attack. She stepped back as he lunged at her. He punched, she blocked. She kicked, he blocked and threw another punch that connected to her shoulder.   
  
Gina held nothing back going after Donovan. "Stop holding back Donovan," Gina growled, throwing a punch.  
  
Donovan blocked her punch and grabbed her wrist. "I'll stop holding back," Donovan smirked, flipping Gina onto her back, "now tell me what's going on?"  
  
Gina tried to push Donovan off, but he held her down. "Get off me," she hissed.  
  
"Does Daddy send you to do his job now?" he asked, easing up the pressure on her arms.  
  
"What?" Gina asked, wondering what he father had to do with this.  
  
"Your father," Donovan drawled, "head of the FBI. I've done some checking on you."  
  
"Must be nice to have contacts all over," Gina huffed, lifting her knee into a sensitive part of his body, "using your Daddy's contacts, proving you're a diplomat's kid. I don't work for my father."  
  
Donovan rolled onto side in pain. "Yea," he gasped, "better than being a military brat. What's this about?"  
  
Gina saw the pain in his face and started to feel bad. She bent down to help him up when Donovan grabbed her ankle and tripped her.   
  
"You'll pay for that hit later." Donovan growled into her ear, "What's funny?"  
  
"Congratulations Mr. Donovan," Gina laughed, "you passed test number one."  
  
"What test?" he asked, staring into her dark brown eyes. "And who do you work for?"  
  
"I'm here to offer you a whole new world Mr. Donovan," Gina explained, "a world filled with adventure and more potential than working in your Uncle's law firm."  
  
Donovan sat up and pulled Gina with him, "Who are you recruiting for?" he demanded.  
  
"The CIA Mr. Donovan," Gina smiled, "the CIA." 


	4. chapter 4

"A lawyer?" Cody gasped. He was having a hard time seeing Donovan as a lawyer, working the jury in a courtroom.  
  
"Your Dad was a diplomat?" Jake asked.  
  
"No wonder he has an accent." Alex smirked, "So, they sent a nice young hot thing to recruit you. Interesting."  
  
"Ah, tell us something we don't know," Cody complained, typing everything he heard down onto his laptop.   
  
"Plus her father was head of the FBI." Jake laughed, "That must've made for a good conversation at dinner."  
  
"First off," Monica broke in, "does Tom know who is doing this and why?"  
  
"No," Donovan replied, "that's why we need to get to Gina first."  
  
"And do you know where she is?" Monica asked.  
  
"I've always known where she is." Donovan stated.  
  
"What can you tell us of John Bartell?" Jake asked.  
  
"John Bartell was recruited at the same time I was, but by another recruiter." Donovan replied, handing directions to Monica, who was driving the van.   
  
"And you don't seem too sad about his demise." Alex pointed out.  
  
"In the academy, John took it upon himself to try to one up me at every opportunity." Donovan said.  
  
"And did he?" Cody asked, typing away.  
  
"In some things yes," Donovan admitted, "I wasn't competing against John. That's not what the academy is for."  
  
"Something else tells me you both competed for the same girl." Alex smiled.  
  
"I knew it!" Cody exclaimed, throwing a pencil, "You are human!"  
  
"This is not the time, Cody!" Jake hissed, throwing the pencil back. He didn't want Donovan pissed off and not finish his story. It's not every day the man opens up to them.  
  
"It's not like that Cody," Donovan started to explain, "Gina was a recruiter. It was four weeks after she brought me to the academy before I saw her again."  
  
"Wow!" Cody exclaimed, looking at his laptop, "She graduated from Georgetown, top of her class. Plus, she was two years younger than you? And she was a recruiter?"  
  
"Gina has a high iq," Donovan replied, leaning over and taking Cody's laptop away, "How did you get into her file? Cody?"  
  
"Never mind," Cody squeaked, knowing his was in trouble for hacking into the CIA's computer. Again. "you guys were fighting over the same girl."  
  
  
"John and I never fought over her," Donovan answered, "Gina was a recruiter and later we found out she was also a part time instructor."  
  
"Really?" Alex drawled, "Donovan doing the nasty with an instructor."  
  
"Never knew you had it in you boss!" Monica whistled.  
  
"I did not do the nasty, as you put it, with her!" Donovan protested. "Why am I defending myself to you? She was called in to help with the PT."  
  
"I think you made him blush, Monica." Jake laughed.  
  
"Actually, Gina made it quite clear she wasn't interested." Donovan grinned.  
  
"Oh, look at that smile!" Cody whistled, "You didn't take no for an answer!"  
  
"Has he ever?" Jake smirked.  
  
"I can be persuasive if needed," Donovan laughed.  
  
"Since you've admitted you've always known where this Gina person is," Alex started to say, "where is she?"  
  
"New York." Donovan replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Donovan was working out on the kick bag for over an hour, working up a sweat. He was one of the top students in the academy. He needed help on the firing range, but everything else was good. Things would be better if he could get some time alone with Gina.  
  
He was shocked when he saw her walk into his PT class that first time. She worked everyone hard, but saved her worst for him. At every opportunity, Gina used him as the example, or dummy, as John clearly put it. She enjoyed flipping him and using him basically as a punching bag.  
  
He punched two upper cuts into the bag followed by two swift kicks. Suddenly, he dropped down and did a sweep with his legs and went back up into a fighting stance.  
  
"Very impressive, Agent Donovan," Gina remarked, laying flat on her back, "next time I want to talk to you, I'll make some noise."  
  
"Agent Bartolini, is there something I can do for you?" Donovan asked her, helping her back up.  
  
"Actually, there is," Gina purred, pushing him up against the wall, "I've been dying to do this since I first saw you in that library."  
  
Gina pressed her lips against his. As quickly as the kiss started, it ended. Shaken by the kiss, Gina gathered herself and walked out of the gym.  
  
"Gina!" Donovan yelled after her.  
  
"Well, I see why she wouldn't go for me," John sneered, walking out of the shadow.  
  
"Not now John," Donovan growled, leaving to go after Gina.  
  
Donovan watched as Gina got in the back of a cab and the car drive off.   
  
Gina leaned her head against the window and sighed, "Damn, it was as good as I thought it would be."  
  
The next morning Donovan found out Gina left for an assignment and that was her good-bye. 


	5. chapter 5

Donovan looked through the window and saw her. She was wearing her white gi and working out on the kick bag.  
  
Punch. Punch. Jab. Side kick.   
  
"So, are we just going to sit out here and watch her," Cody smirked, "or will we actually go inside?"  
  
"Wait here," Donovan requested, walking into the building.  
  
"Oh hell no!" Cody replied, not wanting to miss anything.  
  
"Give him a few minutes," Alex said, grabbing Cody's arm.  
  
Gina was practicing her side kicks when she heard the buzzer on the door. "I'll be with you in a minute." she huffed giving a few more swift kicks to the bag. "How can I help you?"  
  
Gina froze when she saw the person standing in front of her. She wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry.  
  
"Gina, don't," Donovan ordered, watching her take a few steps backs. She stopped moving when she saw the rest of Donovan's team walk in.  
  
"I'm tired of looking over my shoulder," she sighed.  
  
"Gina," Donovan started to say, knowing exactly what she was thinking.  
  
"I've always known this day would come," she said, dropping to her knees, "but I never thought they'd send you."  
  
"What's she talking about?" Monica whispered.  
  
"In a way, I'm glad it's you." Gina continued, closing her eyes. "Just make it fast."  
  
"Gina," Donovan said, dropping down in front of her, cupping her face in his hands, "I'm not here for termination. I'm here to help you."  
  
"Help me?" she whispered, "You can't help me if that's what they want."  
  
"John's dead." Donovan stated.  
  
Gina slowly stood up and started to laugh. "And you want me to pin a medal on his killer?"  
  
"He really wasn't well liked was he?" Cody smirked.  
  
"That's an understatement." Gina spat, "Your new team?"  
  
"Manners, Gina." Donovan ordered, "yes, my new team."  
  
"Who finally got rid of the weasel?" Gina asked, grabbing her water bottle.  
  
"What did this guy do to be hated so much?" Monica asked.  
  
"He broke the first rule of being a spy," Gina replied.  
  
"What's that?" Cody smirked, "Never try to impersonate James Bond?"  
  
"He got caught," Donovan replied, the hatred spilling out into his voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Donovan slowly walked up to the counter and looked to his side. He was waiting for the right time to begin. He moved his head from side to side, rolling his shoulders, trying to relax. He wiggled his fingers, trying to loosen them up.   
  
He couldn't understand why he was nervous about doing this. He's been doing this since he was five.  
He took a few deep breaths and counted to five. He didn't flinch when the buzzer went off.  
  
Frank quickly pulled his Glock out of his side holster and fired. As quickly as he pulled it out, he replaced it.  
  
"Time!" the instructor yelled. "Agent Donovan, you're wanted in the briefing room."  
  
Donovan nodded his head. He replaced the safety goggles and earplugs and made his way to the main building.  
  
He nodded to a couple of his instructors as he walked past them. He knocked on the briefing room door and walked in.   
  
"Agent Donovan, we have an assignment for you," Director Tenney said.  
  
"Donovan, we know you've only just graduated and have had no time out in the field," Instructor Weisz started to say, "but time is of the essence and with your expertise this mission can be over fast."  
  
"My expertise?" Donovan asked.  
  
"A team was sent to the Mid East to keep track of an arms dealer," Director Tenney explained, "they were to find out his routine and then deal with him."  
  
Donovan knew what the Director meant by deal with the man. Kill him. "What happened, sir?" Donovan asked.  
  
"They were caught," Instructor Weisz finished.  
  
"Caught, like hell!" Director Tenney huffed, "they were betrayed by one of their own. Find them, get them out and then terminate the traitor."  
  
"The file." Instructor Weisz said handing him the file.  
  
Donovan took the file and looked through it. He sat down when he started to read. Gina was part of the team that was captured. He closed his eyes and hoped she wasn't the traitor. "Where's my team?" he asked.  
  
"They're waiting for you outside Agent Donovan." Director Tenney replied, standing up. "This is an important mission, don't screw it up." 


	6. chapter 6

Sorry for taking so long in writing. Real life has been very mean to me. New work schedule and that changes my days off, not much time for writing.   
  
A very big thank you to Dreamy for being my beta. I'd be very lost without you!! Thank you!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gina stood by the side of the window, watching the sun rise in the East. The orange haze covering the city due to a sandstorm raging outside. She could hear the mullah calling the men to morning prayer.  
  
Again she started to question why she was sent along on this mission. Normally she would just go and get the job over and done with, but something kept nagging at her.   
  
She looked down at her watch and threw a pillow across the room. John should've been back two hours ago. Something was wrong. She needed to report John's absence and pray that the mission would be aborted.   
  
Suddenly the door burst open. Five men dressed in black stormed in with guns raised.   
  
"Don't move!" the leader commanded.  
  
Gina grabbed a chair and threw towards them, hitting one. She turned and made her way to the balcony. She knew it was a two story drop and it would hurt like hell when she landed, but she had been trained for such an extreme leap.  
  
A loud bang echoed through the room and Gina fell to the ground in pain. She grabbed her leg and felt the sticky wetness. She struggled to continue to make her way to the balcony. She could hear the footsteps coming up beside her and looked up when the shadow fell upon her. The last thing she saw was the butt of the riffle heading towards her head.  
  
Gina gasped as she woke with a start.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jake asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her.  
  
It took Gina a few moments to realize where she was and where they were going. She was in a van heading towards a CIA safe house in upstate New York.   
  
"I'll, I'll be fine," Gina replied, attempting to regain her composure. She hadn't had that nightmare in years.  
  
"Bullshit," Alex whispered to Donovan, "she's as white as Cody is. With the way you're watching her instead of the road, something's going on. You going to tell us what that was about?"  
  
"When we get to the safe house I will," Donovan promised, glancing back in the rearview mirror to check on Gina.  
  
An hour later they pulled up to a two story cabin.  
  
"Nice," Cody whistled, taking his gear out of the van.  
  
"Wait until you see the inside," Donovan smirked, punching the code into the computer pad. The door opened and the lights automatically turned on. "Two bedrooms down here and three upstairs. Cody, your room is around the corner."  
  
"Feel the need to keep him away from the grown ups?" Monica laughed, as Cody muttered to himself.  
  
"He'll be happy with his sleeping arrangements." Donovan replied, closing the door, turning the alarm back on. "To get in and out, you'll need to punch in the code. I'll give that to you later."  
  
"Holy..!" Cody exclaimed from the other room, "Donovan I think I love you!"  
  
"Do we really want to know?" Jake asked, eyeing Donovan.  
  
"He's a computer whiz I take it?" Gina asked, curling up on the couch, yawning.  
  
"What's in his room?" Alex asked.  
  
"Come on and look!" Cody exclaimed from the doorway, "All the latest equipment we should have! Can I just take a few things?"  
  
"You know he's going to try," Jake said, "Okay, girls sleep upstairs, guys down here."  
  
"You," Donovan pointed to Gina, "upstairs to bed. Don't even try to argue. I need you at your best. I'll take the first watch. In the morning, we'll go into town to get more supplies."  
  
"I love the security system here." Cody smiled, "Can we get this stuff for the Nest?"  
  
"I'll leave you guys alone to plan, fill me in later." Gina sighed walking up the stairs.  
  
"Okay, what was the deal in the car with her?" Alex asked.  
  
"Nightmares." Donovan replied, "Seeing me again and bringing up John caused her nightmares to come back."  
  
"Nightmares?" Alex asked, lighting a cigarette.  
  
"She was tortured after she was captured. It took her a long time to come to terms with it." he sighed.  
  
"Better yet, what was that all about in the gym about glad it was you and termination?" Monica asked.  
  
"Do you actually think the CIA would let any agent just retire?" Donovan asked, leaning against the wall. "Once you sign on, you sign on for life. One thing they never tell you."  
  
"She thought you were there to kill her," Alex accused him.  
  
"Yes, but that would never happen with her." he reasoned.  
  
"Why?" Jake asked.  
  
"I wouldn't let it happen." Donovan replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gina slowly opened her left eye. Her right eye was swollen shut from the beating she received hours before. She lost count how many days since she was captured. She tried to provoke them into killing her, but they knew she would try that.   
  
The pain in her thigh was less today than it was yesterday. They put a makeshift bandage on it, but she knew the bullet was still in. She could feel the infection coursing through her body. The fever was drenching her in sweat.   
  
Her captors barely fed her any food and water. They wanted more information than what John gave them. It hurt her to know John had betrayed them. Money; that's what it was about, he told her. At least she had the satisfaction of hitting John before she died.  
  
Gina tried to move her arms, but she couldn't. They handcuffed her hands behind her and left her to sit on the hard wooden chair.   
She could hear the wind blowing outside. She assumed the sandstorm was still raging. How she wished it would just bury the tent she was in.   
  
Gina jumped in the chair when she heard loud explosions and yelling outside. Another test, she thought to herself, trying to have me think I'm being rescued so I'll be grateful and talk.   
  
She closed her eye as the bright light and sand entered the room. Two men dressed in black approached her. She moved back as far as she could in the chair, bracing herself for the next beating. She jumped as she heard the gunshot and felt her arms go free.   
  
She flinched as the man in front of her smoothed a couple strands of hair out of her face.   
  
"Time to go home, Gina," Donovan said, removing the ghutrah from his head.  
  
"Time to evac!" Donovan's second in command yelled, over the noise from the helicopter.  
  
"What about Bartell?" Donovan demanded, picking Gina up into his arms.  
  
"Dead sir," he replied, "looks like the enemy shot him."  
  
"Good," Donovan spat, "let's get her home."  
  
Gina sat up with a start and ran her hands through her hair.   
  
"Another nightmare?" Donovan asked.  
  
Gina looked up and saw Donovan sitting in a chair next to the door. "Who." she started to say.  
  
"Jake's turn to be on watch." Donovan said, walking over to the bed, "You didn't answer me, another nightmare?"  
  
"What do you think?" she asked flippantly.  
  
"Which one?" he asked, sitting down on the bed, pulling her into his arms, "when they captured you or being rescued?"  
  
'Rescued," she sighed, getting comfortable against him.  
  
"Good," Donovan commented, brushing her hair off her neck, "go back to sleep. I'll stay as long as you need me to." 


	7. chapter 7

Donovan woke up with a start. It took him a minute to realize where he was. He looked around the room; Gina was nowhere to be seen. The quietness in the house didn't sit well with him.  
  
As he made his way down the stairs, Donovan could hear the radio from the security room. Most likely Cody was playing with his new toys.   
  
In the kitchen, Donovan looked for something to eat. on the counter was a note from Monica.  
  
Took Jake and Alex to get supplies. Cody refuses to leave his new toys. Left you the last bottled water even though Jake started to drink from it.  
  
Monica  
  
"Nice of them to leave something for me," Donovan muttered, taking a large swallow from the bottle.  
  
Donovan jumped when he heard something fall upstairs.  
  
"Gina?" Donovan yelled up the stairs, "Are you okay?"  
  
Donovan unholstered his gun and slowly made his way up the stairs. He pushed the bedroom door open and slowly entered the room. At the far side, Donovan spotted Gina lying on the floor, her mouth gagged and hands tied. He moved quickly towards her and sighed in relief as he felt a strong pulse.  
  
"Nope, she's not dead," a voice sneered from the doorway.  
  
Donovan looked up in surprise to find John holding a gun on him. "I should've known you were behind this," Donovan growled, slowly standing up, "leave her out of this."  
  
"What makes you think all this was for her?" John laughed, stepping back away from Donovan, "I was over her years ago. What's the matter? Feeling a little tired?"  
  
"What have you..." Donovan started, but the words stopped when he suddenly felt woozy and stumbled against the wall.  
  
"Wasn't hard to drug you since that kid open the water," John admitted, "I'm here for you Frank, we have some unfinished business."  
  
Donovan heard John's laughter as his world turned dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, no one told me what kind of snacks Donovan likes," Jake said, defending himself as he walked into the cabin.  
  
"Jake, you set the alarm when we left right?" Alex asked, studying the computer pad.  
  
"Yea, why?" Jake asked, dropping the bag of food when he heard yelling and pounding.  
  
"Donovan? Cody?" Alex yelled, drawing her gun.  
  
"Alex!" Cody yelled, pounding on the door, "I'm locked in here! Donovan's in trouble upstairs!"  
  
Alex worked on getting Cody free from his room; meanwhile, Jake and Monica ran upstairs. They were unsure what they would find, but expected the worst.   
"What happened?" Alex asked, yanking the door open.  
  
"I was working in here. Radio on, never heard the door lock," Cody started explain, "then on the monitors I saw Donovan and this guy confront each other."  
  
"Donovan's not upstairs," Monica said, running down the stairs, "Jake's tending to Gina. She's been knocked out. We need to call Tom."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," John smiled, throwing a glass of water on Donovan's face.   
  
Donovan jumped as much as his chains would let him. His arms were chained to the chair he sat in. Groggily, he checked his surroundings. There was hardly any light was coming into the building. Windows must be painted, he thought to himself.   
A glint of silver caught his eye and he focused on it. Next to the chair was a table with various instruments and needles. Donovan took a deep breath and tried to see if he could break free.  
  
"Won't help," John commented, pulling a chair up in front of Donovan and sat down.   
  
"Give up, John," Donovan gasped, "my team will be here soon."  
  
"Oh, you mean the GPS they put in your watch?" John asked, twirling it around his fingers, "They won't find you until I let them find you. I've been following you and your team for a few months now. I knew using Gina as bait would bring you out."  
  
"All this," Donovan asked as he motioned to the table with his head. "Just to kill me?"  
  
"I don't want to kill you," John replied, punching Donovan in the face, "not yet, anyway. I have big plans for you. Struggle all you want Frank, the drugs in your system will only start to work faster. Maybe I will pay another call on Gina."  
  
"Touch her and I will kill you," Donovan spat, trying to lunge at John.  
  
"Maybe you will, maybe you won't." John said pulling Donovan's head back, "but you will kill somebody."  
  
"Get bent," Donovan growled, pulling out of John's grip.  
  
"Oh, now you made me upset." John said, picking up a scalpel off the table, "Care to know what'll make me smile?"  
  
"Me breaking your neck?" Donovan smiled.  
  
"Me hearing you scream." John mocked, sticking the scalpel into Donovan's left shoulder. John smiled as he heard Donovan trying to muffle his scream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell 'do' you mean John's alive?" Tom exploded, pacing across the living room.  
  
"You've seen the video from the bedroom," Gina muttered, holding the ice pack to her neck.  
  
"We made sure when news of his death came out that it wasn't a setup," Tom hissed, kicking over a table. "Anything on his GPS?"  
  
"Nothing," Cody sighed, "either it's turned off or being blocked."  
  
"I'll be in contact," Tom said, heading for the door.  
  
"And you are going where?" Alex demanded to know.  
  
"Back to headquarters to start the rescue operation." Tom bit out.  
  
"Then we're going with," Jake replied, stepping up.  
  
"You have no authority," Tom warned.  
  
"Stop with the technical bull," Gina yelled, "we're going and that's it."  
  
"Gina," Tom started to say.  
  
"No," Gina replied, holding one finger up, "Frank's saved me more than once. It's time to repay that."  
  
"Fine, let's go." Tom gave in, "It's not going to be easy finding Frank. They could be anywhere." 


	8. chapter 8

Two months later  
"How is she?" Donovan asked, walking into the room.  
  
"We caught the infection in time," the doctor started to explain, "no vision loss. She'll have a limp from the gunshot wound."  
  
"Physically, she's fine." Director Bartolini said, "Thank you for bringing my little girl home, Agent Donovan."  
  
"Just doing my job, Sir," Donovan replied, shaking the man's hand, "How is she mentally?"  
  
"She won't talk about what happened, I can understand that, but she needs to let it out." her father commented. "Her heart isn't in the recovery."  
  
Donovan nodded and walked into the Physically Therapy room. Gina was sitting on the floor ignoring everything that was going on.  
  
"Sorry, I haven't come sooner," Donovan apologized, standing behind her.  
  
"On assignment, I know," Gina responded, getting up.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked, watching her walk away, "You still have therapy."  
  
"Not with you," she replied, heading for the door.  
  
Donovan sighed and went after her. "Not so fast," he growled, grabbing her arm.  
  
"Let, let go of me," Gina stuttered, suddenly very uncomfortable with Donovan holding her.  
  
"Scared?" he asked, backing her against the wall.  
  
"Stop it!" Gina begged, trying to push him away.  
  
"Make me," Donovan whispered in her ear as his hand started to caress her hip, "make me or submit."  
  
Donovan smiled when he saw the anger flash in her eyes. He took one step back, but never let his grip on her loosen. He blocked her knee that was aiming to ht a sensitive spot on his body.  
  
"Don't do that!" Gina yelled, throwing a couple of punches at him.  
  
"Are you mad?" Donovan yelled back at her, as she knocked his legs out from under him.  
  
Gina sat on his chest, her breathing heavy, her hand squeezing his neck, "Don't ever do that to me again." she hissed.  
  
"How does it feel to finally let some of that anger go?" Donovan gasped.  
  
"Why?" Gina asked, letting go of his throat, "Why did you do that?"  
  
Donovan woke with a start. His face was sore and still recovery from the beating he took. He knew what he needed to do. In a few week's time everything would be over, John promised. He was ready for it.  
"What's the matter Frankie, dreaming of her again?" John asked, shining a flashlight into his face. Donovan rolled towards the wall as much as his chains would let him. "She's your enemy Frank. They're going to have her stop you from doing your job."  
  
"My enemy," Donovan repeated.  
  
"Soon this will all be over," John smiled, leaving a small plate of food.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Two months!" Jake huffed in frustration, "Why can't we find him?"  
  
"We will," Tom said, scanning frequencies, "John'll slip up sooner or later."  
  
"You said that weeks ago!" Alex accused him.   
  
The past two months they had checked out every known place that John and Donovan had spent any time frequenting. Nothing turned up. They had no idea if Donovan was dead or alive.  
  
Alex wasnt' too happy with Tom being in charge or that Gina was also running her own thing.  
Granted, Tom and Gina had more connections with Donovan than she and the team did, but it still hurt to be left out of the loop.  
  
"Oh my God!" Cody whispered, dropping his precious laptop.  
  
"What? What is it?" Tom demanded to know.  
  
"That's Donovan's GPS signal," Cody replied in disbelief.  
  
They all gathered around the computer to see where the signal was coming from.  
  
"I don't believe it," Gina laughed, "I know where that warehouse is,"  
  
"What?" Jake asked  
  
"That warehouse is where Donovan used to take me to train after my accident," she replied.  
  
"Gather up people," Tom ordered, "we have a mission."  
Two days later  
  
Jake and Gina quietly made their way through the abandoned warehouse. They moved in between the two tables. Jake looked down at the instruments and shook his head.  
  
"What the hell was going on?" he muttered.  
  
"I have an idea and I'm praying I'm wrong." Gina replied, moving towards the back door, "Let's see what's behind door number two."  
  
Jake stepped in front of Gina and held his hand out. He kicked the door in and searched the room. Gina followed behind him.   
  
"What the hell died in here?" he gasped at the smell.  
  
Gina surveyed the room with her flashlight. A mattress against the far wall with chains. A chair in the corner. Speakers on the wall. Little scraps of food left on a plate on the floor. She shined her light on the mattress once again and saw some crimson stains.   
  
"Oh my God!" Gina gasped, realizing what happened to Frank.  
  
"What?" Jake demanded to know.  
  
"Look what we found!" Alex yelled into the building.  
  
Gina and Jake stumbled out of the room and saw Alex and Tom drag John in. 


	9. chapter 9

"You son of a bitch!" Gina growled, starting to go after him.  
  
"How's Donovan?" Alex asked as Jake held Gina back.  
  
"He's not here," Jake replied, wincing as Gina clawed at him to get to John.  
  
"What do you mean he's not here?" Tom asked, tightening his grip on the handcuffs on John's wrists.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Gina spat out.  
  
"Nothing much," John laughed, "we just talked. Well, I mainly talked, Frank screamed."  
  
Gina threw her head back into Jake's face and grabbed John by his throat. Jake was on his knees holding his nose as blood gushed through his fingers. Alex made a step towards Gina and stopped when she raised her gun in her face.  
  
"Back off red!" Gina hissed.   
  
"Gina!" Tom warned.  
  
"What's the matter?" John gasped as Gina pressed harder on his throat, "Losing your touch?"  
  
"What did you do to Frank?" she asked again. Gina started to lose her control as John started to laugh hysterically.   
  
Gina let go of his neck and stepped back. "Run."  
  
"What are you doing?" Alex asked.  
  
"You have to the count of three to start running," Gina warned John.   
  
"Are you insane?" Jake asked, keeping his gun aimed at John and one hand over his nose.  
  
"Agent Cross, Shaw, stand down!" Tom ordered.   
  
"What?" they asked in unison  
  
"You heard me," Tom growled, "this was a CIA rescue, you were just brought along for the professional courtesy. You both are relieved."  
  
"One." Gina started to count.  
  
John saw the look in her eyes and knew she meant business. He quickly turned around and headed for the door.  
  
"Two."  
  
"What's going on?" Alex yelled, not liking what was going down.  
  
"Three." Gina whispered. She reached into her belt and pulled out her knife. She took a quick aim and threw it. The knife sailed threw the air and landed in the back of John's thigh as he grabbed for the door.  
  
"Stand back agents!" Tom warned, keeping his gun on Alex and Jake.  
They watched as John lay on the ground trying to grab the knife. Gina slowly walked towards him with murder in her eyes.  
  
"Argh!" John screamed as he pulled the knife out.  
  
"Hurt did it?" Gina pouted, sticking out her bottom lip  
  
"You bitch!" he spat out, waving the knife towards her.  
  
"Where's Frank?" she asked, dodging John as he lunged towards her.  
  
"And ruin my surprise?" John asked, limping.  
  
"Tell me and I'll kill you fast," she replied, doing a roundhouse kick, knocking him back down on the ground.  
  
She grabbed the knife from his hand and plunged it into his left shoulder. She smiled as he screamed.  
"Tom, make him comfortable."  
  
"My pleasure," Tom responded, handing her his gun.  
  
"What's taking you guys so long?" Cody asked, running into the building, "Hoo, what's going on?"  
  
Cody and Monica stopped in their tracks as they watched Tom drag John over to a chair and cuffed him to it.  
  
"What did we miss?" Monica asked, surveying the room. What she saw was Jake, his face was bloody and he was holding his nose. She was also shocked to see Gina holding a gun on everyone.  
  
"You four are free to go," Tom said, making sure John couldn't escape.  
  
"All in all, I think we'll stay," Jake replied, "Donovan's our boss."  
  
"And my friend," Tom bit back, "I don't think he'd like you guys watching us work."  
  
"We're staying," Alex ground out.  
  
"Suit yourself," Gina replied, caressing an instrument on the table next to her, "I'm just going to have a little talk with my old pal John here. Could get a little messy."  
  
"Messy?" Cody asked, not really wanting to know.  
  
"Another specialty of mine was what? Answer the nice man John," Gina coolly smiled, yanking the knife out of his shoulder. Cody winced as John screamed. "I can extract information very well. Mind you," Gina said turning to face Cody with the knife in her hand, "I haven't done this in years so I'm a wee bit rusty."  
  
She dropped the knife onto the table and brought the chair in front of John. "Tom, why don't you take Cody and Monica and see what you can find?" Gina suggested, "John and I are going to have a wittle talk."  
  
"Yea, I'll go," Cody said, nodding his head, "she scares me."  
  
"What are we looking for?" Monica asked.  
  
"Anything that can lead to Donovan," Tom replied, dumping the contents of a drawer out onto the floor.  
"What, um," Cody started to say, "what happened to Donovan? Is he okay?"  
  
"I can answer that question," Gina huffed, backhanding John, "he tortured Frank. Am I right?"  
  
After twenty minutes, Jake had to turn away from watching Gina work on John. He's seen some things in his life, but Gina taking great pleasure in getting information turned his stomach.  
  
"Maybe you should try something else?" Alex offered, "He seems to be enjoying this."  
  
"I think you're right," Gina agreed, tilting her head, looking at John, "maybe this will help."  
  
"Do I want to know?" Jake asked, trying not to look at the needle.  
  
"Sodium Pentothal," Gina smiled, as she stuck the needle into John's neck.  
  
"You mean you could've given him a truth serum and avoided all this?" Jake yelled, his arm knocking over one table of instruments.  
  
"Yes," Gina admitted, "but if I think of what he did to Frank, he's getting off easier than Frank did."   
  
"I think I found something!" Cody yelled, holding up a file.  
  
"Who is that?" Monica asked.  
  
"That's Samuel Weisz." Gina gasped, "He was an instructor when Donovan was recruited. He recruited John. Why would he have photos of him?"  
  
"Weisz as in Director Weisz of the CIA?" Alex asked.  
  
"He has a whole background on the man," Tom said, looking through papers.  
  
They all turned around when they heard John start to laugh.  
  
Gina walked over to him and grabbed him by the hair, "What's your plan?" she demanded to know.  
  
Jake and Alex watched as John tried to fight the serum. "Gonna have a party," John smirked.  
  
"What kind of party?" Gina asked.  
  
"Old friends getting together," John answered.  
  
"For what?" Tom demanded.  
  
"A funeral," John laughed.  
  
"Whose and name the hitter," Tom ordered.  
  
"Director Weisz," John huffed.  
  
"The hitter," Gina demanded, "name the hitter."  
  
John smiled and glanced at each person waiting for him to answer. "Frank Donovan."  
  
"Donovan would do that!" Jake exploded.  
  
"What did you do to Frank?" Gina demanded, punching him in the face.  
  
"Made him a better man," John smiled.  
  
"When will the hit take place?" Jake demanded, grabbing John the neck. He didn't want to think of the possibility of his boss doing that. John started to laugh harder at the younger man's frustration. He knew it was time to end it. "Answer me!"  
  
John clenched his teeth and heard a pop. John started to convulse in the chair.  
  
"What the hell?" Jake yelled, letting go of the man.   
  
They watched as John's eyes rolled into the back of his head and white foam pour out of his mouth.  
  
"Don't touch it!" Gina yelled, pulling Jake's hand away.  
  
"It's cyanide." Tom hissed. "Grab all the files. We need to get to Director Weisz ASAP. Gina, you know what to do."  
  
Gina sadly nodded her head and spoke into her radio. "This is Agent Gina Bartolini. I need an APB put out on Agent Frank Donovan with the FBI. He is considered armed and extremely dangerous." 


	10. chapter 10

"How could you put an APB out on Donovan?" Jake demanded, placing an icepack on his nose.  
  
"We should take you to the hospital, Jake," Monica said, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I've had a broken nose before," Jake hissed, pushing her hand off, "we need to find Donovan."  
  
"Donovan wouldn't kill Weisz, would he?" Cody asked, hating that he sounded so naïve.  
  
"Under normal circumstances, no." Gina replied.  
  
"Define normal," Monica replied sarcastically.  
  
"John probably had Donovan chained up the whole time he had him," Tom reasoned, "all signs lead that John tortured Donovan and,"  
  
"And what?" Alex demanded, wishing John was still alive so she could kill him herself.  
  
"He programmed Frank to kill Weisz." Gina finished.  
  
"Programmed," Jake laughed nervously, "you're kidding right?"  
  
"Donovan's too stubborn and pigheaded." Cody reasoned.  
  
"Doesn't matter how strong their will is, Cody," Monica explained, "everyone has a breaking point. Even Donovan."  
  
"Monica's right," Gina agreed.  
  
"What's the plan?" Alex asked.  
  
"How can we stop Donovan without hurting him?" Monica asked, worried about his safety.  
  
"He won't stop," Tom replied, "not until Weisz is dead."  
  
"Okay, say we get Donovan to think he killed Weisz," Cody suggested, "then what'll happen?"  
  
"A couple of thing could happen," Gina replied, not wanting to think of them.  
  
"Like what?" Cody asked.  
  
"Donovan might not ever remember killing Weisz or," Tom started to explained.   
  
"Or what?" Jake demanded to know.  
  
"Or Donovan could kill himself after the hit is finished."  
  
"Oh come on!" Cody exploded, punching the dashboard, "I feel like I'm in a very bad spy movie."  
  
"This is very much real life, Mr. Forrester," Gina spat, "are you in or not?"  
  
"You're asking us to help you stop Donovan, right," Monica asked, "not kill him?"  
  
"We have to do everything possible to make sure he doesn't kill Director Weisz." Tom replied, carefully choosing his words.  
  
"We have your word you will not to kill Donovan?" Alex asked.  
  
"Will you people grow up?" Gina exploded, "Tom and I have known Frank for years. Do you think we like the idea we might have to kill him to stop him?"  
  
"Gina, relax," Tom bit out, "they know how we feel. Agents have Weisz under armed protection."  
  
"And how long will that last?" Jake laughed, "Donovan's great when it comes to being sneaky."  
  
"Tell me about it," Alex muttered, lighting another cigarette.  
  
"Okay, we have a rogue FBI agent on the loose somewhere in Virginia, does anyone else feel like they're in the Twilight Zone?" Cody asked, in attempt to lighten things up.  
  
"Do we know when and where Donovan is to kill Weisz?" Monica asked.   
  
"Knowing John," Gina responded, "when we least expect it from Donovan."  
  
"So, in other words, it could take weeks," Jake replied.  
  
"Or months." Tom finished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere in Virginia.  
  
Webber's Gun Shop  
  
"Hey, buddy! I'll be closing in an hour," the man yelled from the doorway. As owner of one of the most popular gun ranges in town, he saw all types of people at all hours of the day and night. He watched as the patron raised a hand in acknowledgement, his attention never drifting from his target. "Damn cops! Think they own the world."  
  
Bang! Bang! Bang!  
  
The man grabbed the wheel and brought back the target. He pulled it down and took a long look.  
  
Frank Donovan smiled as threw the target into the trash. It was a picture of Director Weisz with three bullet holes. 


	11. chapter 11

"I'm going to check the windows upstairs again," Alex yelled down.  
  
For the past couple of days, the team had provided the security for Director Weisz.   
  
"I wish Donovan would hurry up and make his move," Jake complained.  
  
"What are you complaining about?" Cody huffed, "You're not the walking decoy."  
  
"If I was the Director's height and build, I would be." Jake stated.  
  
"Can you guys stop the bickering?" Gina exploded, throwing the book she was trying to read for the past hour.  
  
"Sorry," they said in unison.   
  
The tension in the house was so thick and everyone's patience was starting to wear thin. They all knew Donovan could strike at any time.  
  
"Someone turn the radio on?" Monica asked, trying to ease the silence.  
  
Jake leaned over and turned it on. Don McLean's American Pie filled the room. Gina leaned her head back and closed her eyes.  
"Why do you keep coming here?" Gina asked, knowing Frank was standing behind her.  
  
After being released from the hospital, she came back to her parents' house. They owned a horse farm in Virginia.  
  
"Glutton for punishment." Donovan replied, sitting down next to her. "So, when are you going to stop moping around and start acting like you're alive?"  
  
"I'm not moping," Gina half-heartedly protested.  
  
Donovan grunted as he stood up and turned the radio on.   
  
A long long time ago   
I can still remember how   
That music used to make me smile  
  
Donovan grabbed Gina's hand and pulled her up. "What are you doing?" she asked, as he put an arm around her waist.  
  
And I knew if I had my chance   
That I could make those people dance   
And maybe they'd be happy for a while   
  
"If I need to explain it to you, then maybe there's no helping you." Donovan stated, slowly dancing Gina across the deck.  
  
But February made me shiver   
With every paper I'd deliver  
Bad news on the doorstep   
I couldn't take one more step   
"Let me go," Gina huffed, trying to stop.  
  
"Ssh, less talking, more dancing." Donovan smirked.   
  
I can't remember if I cried   
When I read about his widowed bride   
But something touched me deep inside   
The day the music died  
So...   
  
Donovan just held Gina in his arms and danced slow to the song.  
  
Bye, bye Miss American Pie   
Drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry   
Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey and rye  
  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die   
  
Donovan stopped dancing and smiled. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
This'll be the day that I die   
  
Suddenly the tempo changed on the song and Donovan started to dance faster to the song. Gina couldn't help but laugh and smile as he twirled her across the deck.  
  
Did you write the book of love   
And do you have faith in God above   
If the Bible tells you so?   
Now do you believe in rock and roll?   
Can music save your mortal soul?   
And can you teach me how to dance real slow?   
  
Again, Donovan stopped and cupped Gina's face in his hands.  
  
Well, I know that you're in love with him   
  
Donovan lowered his head and kissed Gina.  
  
Gina startled everyone in the room when she launched herself out of the chair and turning off the radio.  
  
"Sorry," Gina apologized, "memories."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Donovan shook his head to make the visions go away. She's his enemy, John said. Donovan raised the night vision goggles back up and looked at the house. He watched Gina storm out of the house. He cursed under his breath. They sent her to stop him.   
He knew what had to come next. She had to die too. 


	12. chapter 12

"Are you sure you can stop Donovan?" Cody asked.  
  
"For the millionth time, yes!" Tom sighed, grabbing his head. At least he hoped they could.  
  
"Is it necessary for me to wear this?" Cody asked, shifting uncomfortably in the body armor.  
  
"Donovan's a perfect shot," Alex commented.  
  
"Remember how he took out the AG kid's kidnapper?" Monica asked.  
  
"I'm a dead man," Cody whispered, sinking down into the chair. Donovan shot the kidnapper in the head.  
  
"You'll be fine," Gina assured him, walking back into the house. "He'll go for the chest."  
  
"How can you be sure?" Cody asked.  
  
"He was trained by the best," Tom replied. "One shot, one kill."  
  
"Ya know, that doesn't seem to make me feel any better," Cody spat sarcastically.   
  
"If you don't relax, I might shoot you myself," Tom muttered.  
  
Suddenly the lights went out.  
  
"What's going on?" Alex asked.  
  
"Lights are out all over the block," Jake replied, looking out the window.  
  
"It's Donovan!" Gina stated, heading for the back door. "Tom, watch the perimeter out front. I'll be out back. Let him think he's killed Weisz, then make sure he doesn't hurt himself."  
  
"I'm a dead man," Cody gulped.  
  
"You'll be fine," Tom smiled, patting him on the back before heading outside.  
  
Gina moved across the yard looking for anything out of the ordinary. How she wished they got more information out of that bastard before he killed himself.  
  
Gina knew she and Tom a slight advantage over Donovan's team in trying to stop him. She helped train him and Tom had worked with him. They knew how he operated.  
  
"Keep in contact," Gina warned over the radio.  
  
"So far, everything is clear," Tom reported.  
  
Gina knew she could count on Tom to stop on Donovan. They were a good team when they worked together, even if they would never admit it to anyone.   
  
She cursed the weather. A quarter moon was out, plus it was cloudy. No light at all. How could Weisz have all these damn trees in his backyard? It gave her the creeps.   
  
Donovan was a master of his environment. He could blend in anywhere. He could plan the perfect sneak attack on them and kill Weisz before they realized he was in the house.  
  
She thought back when he 'helped' her get back into the swing of things at the CIA. She tried to do her best. She was excelling at everything, but one. She couldn't bring herself to fire her gun.  
  
Gina kept tossing and turning. She knew she didn't have what it took to be in the CIA any more. And to top it all off, the one person she thought would understand started laughing at her. Damn Frank for laughing. Come Monday morning I'll be looking for a new career.   
  
Suddenly the door burst open. "What the hell?" she started to say. Two figures, dressed in black. The first one grabbed at Gina. Not looking to be a victim, Gina kicked him in the stomach. Running towards the door, Gina felt one of her attackers grab her arm and turn her towards him, smacking her in the face. Her world 'as she knew it' went dark.   
  
"Damn, I didn't know she could kick that hard. I hope I don't lose my job because of this," Tom complained, rubbing his gut. "You tied her tight to the chair right?"   
  
"Yes," his partner replied.   
  
"Good. When she wakes up, she's going to kill us." He laughed.  
  
"Where, where am I? What the hell? Untie me! I'm a Federal Agent. You can't do this to me," Gina started to scream at her captors.   
  
"You're not a Federal Agent, you're a ghost," Tom teased.   
  
"God damn you, Tom! Untie me! What the hell are you thinking by kidnapping me?" she screamed.   
  
"Well, I'm off. If I were you Frank, I'd leave her tied to the chair. Have fun kids," he said patting Donovan on the back, walking towards the door.  
  
"Frank! Untie me Frank! This is not funny," she yelled, watching Donovan walk over to the door and lock it.   
  
"And if I release you, you promise not to hurt me?" he asked, taking off his mask, laughing.   
  
"Hurt you? Donovan, I'm going to kill you!" she swore.   
  
Walking over towards her, he started to take off his jacket, tossing it onto the table next to her. Crouching down in front of her, so they were eye level, "Kill me? And how do you plan on doing that? You can't even qualify on the firearms course." he said laughing.   
  
"You son of a bitch. Untie me and see what I'll do." she said.   
  
"Not until you calm down." he replied.   
  
"Calm down? Calm down! I'll show you how calm I am," she said, head butting him in the face. The force of her blow knocked Frank on his ass.  
  
Stunned, he realized she freed herself. "How did you do that?" he asked.   
  
"With you around, I never had to worry about enemies." she said, walking over to him, sitting on his chest so he couldn't get up. "What are you doing here and why in hell did you do this?"   
  
"I'm answering your call for help," he said, rolling her underneath him. " I'm on vacation and here to help you in any way that I can," Frank said, wiggling his one eyebrow at her. "Besides, I missed your charming personality."  
  
"Okay, I believe you. Now stop with that little sexy eyebrow movement, get off me, and give me your gun." she laughed, accepting Donovan's help up.  
  
"Just as long as you promise to shoot the targets , not me." he said, walking over to the targets, setting them up.  
  
"How did you and Tom set this up? Kidnapping me right out of my room. Makes me have faith in the CIA. How did you get the gun shop owner to let you use the range?" Gina asked, loading the gun.  
  
"I can be very persuasive when I need to, remember?" he whispered into her ear. "Okay, let's get to work. Now, this is the way you have to position yourself to fire the gun." he started to explain to Gina, standing behind her, positioning her arms and legs.  
  
Gina shook the memories away. She needed her full attention on keeping everyone alive. She heard a snap behind her and quickly turned to see what it was.  
  
She realized too late it was a decoy as her gun was kicked out of her hand. "Shit," she winced, as Donovan cracked her along her back.  
  
"Time to end this," Donovan swore, lifting Gina over his shoulder. 


	13. chapter 13

I know, I know, it's about time. Sadly real life has been kicking me all around. I should more real soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gina, report," Tom demanded over the radio. He had a bad feeling all hell was starting to break loose. "Gina, what's going on?"  
  
"Tom doesn't look happy," Alex commented, watching him make his way to the backyard. "He's headed to the back."  
  
"Monica, do you see Gina?" Jake asked.  
  
"There's half a forest out there and no light," Monica replied. "What do you think?"  
  
"Plus, she has on dark clothes," Cody chipped in.  
  
"Hey!" Jake growled. "Want me to hang you out the window for Donovan?"  
  
"I'm just stating the obvious," Cody muttered.  
  
"Get ready to move," Jake warned, heading for the door. "I don't like this."  
  
Tom took his small mag light out and shined it along the trees. He knew it could mean trouble if Donovan was in the area and saw it, but he needed to find Gina. He watched as the small beam of light slid across the grass.   
  
A glint of something that looked like metal caught his eye when the beam of light passed over it. Tom crouched down to see what it was. He picked it up and knew what it was. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Fuck!" he swore. He froze when he felt the presence of someone behind him.  
  
Tom quickly turned, taking aim at the person behind him.  
  
"Hang on! I'm on your side remember?" Jake said, holding his gun up.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing out here?" Tom hissed, dragging Jake back towards the house. "You were told to stay in the house. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"  
  
"What's going on?" Alex demanded as they stormed into the house.  
  
"We're moving." Tom ordered, pushing Jake away, "Now!"  
  
"What's going on?" Monica demanded.  
  
"Where's Gina?" Cody asked.  
  
"We need to wait for Gina," Jake said, trying to get Tom to stop.  
  
"Move now!" Tom once again ordered.  
  
"What's going on?" Alex yelled, pushing Cody into the van.  
  
"Where's Gina?" Jake asked again.  
  
"We need to go back for her!" Cody yelled.  
  
"We can't!" Tom exploded, wondering how Donovan ever worked with these people.. "She's gone."  
  
"What do you mean, 'she's gone'?" Jake asked.  
  
"Donovan has her." Tom flatly replied.  
  
"We have to go back for her!" Cody stated.  
  
"We can't," Tom answered. "She knew what she was getting into. We need to come up with a new plan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gina tried to raise her head, but the pain in her neck and back stopped her. She could smell death in the air. She was thirsty. She moved her tongue over her lips and tasted the dried blood. She could feel the left side of her face throbbing.   
  
She could hear people yelling in Arabic. She tried to open her eyes to see, but was only able to open her right eye. Her left was swollen shut. All she could see was complete darkness.  
  
Gina started to panic when she couldn't see. She started to shake her head, attempting to clear her sight. She had to see again, no matter the cost.  
  
She heard someone near her and felt their hands on her head, stopping her from shaking.  
  
"Ssh, it's okay," the voice soothed, taking off the blindfold. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Gina quickly blinked her eyes, trying to adjust them to the light. She tried to move her arms, but found out that they were tied to the arms of the chair. She tried to slow her breathing down, but ended up starting to laugh.   
  
"Gina, relax, it's okay." Donovan repeated. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Gina looked into his eyes and saw that he meant what he said. After all, if Donovan wanted her dead, he would've done it by now.  
  
"What," Gina said, trying to catch her breath. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to help me with Weisz." Donovan stated.  
  
Gina stared at Donovan, not sure of what she heard. "You want me to help you," she cautiously asked. "With Weisz?"  
  
"Yes." he replied.  
  
Gina took a good look at Donovan and started to laugh. "Help you with Weisz?" She started to laugh even harder. Tears were coming out of her eyes from laughing. Donovan sat back on his heels and waited for Gina to calm down. She stopped laughing and looked at Donovan. "Get bent," she spat. "I'm not going to help you kill our mentor."  
  
Donovan grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes. "I want you to help me not kill him," he pleaded. 


	14. chapter 14

I am sooo sorry for taking so long to update. My evil plot bunny, Shane, decided to high tail it out of town and took all my inspiration with him. With work and my personal life gone to pot, writer's block had it's evil way with me.   
  
I also want to thank my dear beta, Dreamy. Girl if it wasn't for you, I'd be screwed.  
  
Now I have found my inspiration and it's a nice thing to look at. ; )  
  
Enjoy the chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm not leaving," Director Weisz stated, raising his coffee mug to his mouth.  
  
Since they found out Donovan was sent to kill Weisz, they had him moved to a safe house in rural Virginia. Now they wanted to move him out of the country.  
  
"Sir, it's only for a few weeks," Jake argued. Jake couldn't believe he found someone almost as stubborn as Donovan.  
  
"I have a job here in Washington to do," Weisz calmly replied. He didn't leave Washington after the terrorist attacks; he wasn't going to leave now because an assassin coming for him. "I know you're only doing your job, just keep my family safe."  
  
"Director Weisz," Alex started to say.  
  
"Mike, we know you have a job to do," Tom replied. He forgot how pig headed the man can be. "You of all people know how good Donovan is. You trained him."  
  
"That's why I'm not leaving," Weisz retorted. "Maybe I can help him. I don't know. Frank Donovan has done a lot for this agency. If there's anyway I can help him."  
  
"Help him by not letting him kill you!" Cody shouted. Everyone in the room looked at Cody in shock. Usually he was the smart ass cracking jokes. Ever since Donovan's kidnapping, he had become a serious agent. "Help Donovan by leaving the country and let us find him. It's bad enough I'm the bait, but I'm willing to risk that."  
  
"Cody, relax," Alex replied, rubbing one of his shoulders. She knew it wasn't easy for any of them, especially Cody. None of them wanted to see Donovan hurt, much less killed.   
  
Tom briefed them earlier that they were given till the end of the week to bring Donovan in. If not, Weisz had no other choice but to send another team out to bring Donovan in. Dead or alive. Most likely dead. Something they wouldn't let happen.  
  
"Director Weisz, if you would only listen to this plan," Monica started to explain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You want me to help you not kill Weisz?" Gina carefully repeated. She wanted to make sure she heard Donovan correctly.  
  
"Yes," Donovan replied, placing a hand on her knee. "I know John messed with my head."  
  
"He did more than that," Gina replied, shuddering at the thought of that hellhole of a room they found.  
  
"I have doubts about what John wants me to do. Doesn't that prove his technique didn't work?" Donovan pleaded. He needed to convince Gina. "I helped you in the past. Can't you help me now?"  
  
"That's a low blow," Gina hissed. She knew she could never repay him for helping her. It was tearing her apart, hearing the mighty Donovan beg for help. "What can I do?"  
  
"Bring me in," he quickly answered. He smiled hearing Gina's reply. "Bring me in to get medical help."  
  
Gina quickly thought of all the options. There was really only two. She would bring him in for help or have another team get him. That would mean casualties - Donovan and other agents dead for no good reason.  
  
"I'll help you," Gina replied. "But on my terms. Let me go."  
  
"Okay," Donovan replied, reaching to his waist.  
  
Gina watched as Donovan reached for his belt. For the first time she realized how he was dressed. He was dressed in black BDU's with a black shirt. He had a black balaclava covering his face. A 9 mm Glock rested in a holster against his hip. His duty belt had a small mag lite, six spare pouches for magazines for his gun, plus another knife. He was prepared for war.  
  
She realized that he tied her hands down with zip ties. She held her breath as the knife cut away at the first tie, then the second. She slowly moved her neck and gently rubbed it where Donovan hit her with his gun.  
  
Gina reached out and pulled the balaclava off his face. The shock of seeing Donovan's face still swollen from the beatings John gave him made her wish he was still alive. The right side of his face had a few cuts that were almost healed. The coldness in his eyes was what scared her the most. For as long as she knew Donovan, he had never shown any kind of emotion with his eyes.   
  
Gina placed her hand on Donovan's left cheek and felt the day's worth of stubble. She briefly smiled as he closed his eyes and relaxed under her touch. It pained her to see Donovan tortured like this, not sure what to do. How she wanted to take the pain away.   
  
She quickly dismissed those puppy dog like qualities. This was Frank Donovan, one of the CIA and FBI's best agents. This was the man that negotiated the freedom of an Ethiopian airliner. The man who helped end the Atlanta prison riot. The man who helped bring down Quito Real. The man who went into Egypt and saved her sorry ass from terrorists. A man she helped train. A man she knew she couldn't, wouldn't trust until he received the proper medical care.   
  
Gina knew what she had to do. She quickly stood up from the chair, catching Donovan off guard, ramming her fist into his face. She stumbled back into the chair as he fell onto his back.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" he growled, slowly getting up.  
  
"Payback," she smiled, rubbing the back of her neck. "Now give me a cell so I can start making the arrangements."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tom was starting to get a migraine. He hated getting those. He hadn't had one in years. He decided if they couldn't convince Weisz to leave the country in the next ten minutes, he was going to kill the man himself and save Donovan the trouble.  
  
Monica once again tried to reason with the man. Tom gave a heavy sigh as his cell started to ring.  
  
"Talk to me!" he barked. "Gina?" He looked at his phone's caller id. Everyone stopped arguing and looked at him.  
  
"Is she okay?" Jake asked, hoping Donovan didn't hurt her. He didn't like the way she operated, but she did have his respect.  
  
"Ok. Uh huh. You're serious?" Tom asked. "You okay? He didn't hurt you? Don't lie to me Gina; I'll know if he did. Okay, I'll get everything ready."  
  
"What's going on?" Cody asked.  
  
"We'll be there." Tom answered. "Stay safe."  
  
They all watched as Tom hung up his cell. "That was Gina."  
  
"We figured that out, genius," Jake spat out. "What's going on?"  
  
"Is Agent Bartolini okay?" Weisz asked.  
  
"She says she's fine," Tom replied, sitting down in the chair. He still wasn't sure of what Gina told him. "She's with Donovan right now."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He wants her to bring him in for medical help," Tom stated. "He knows something's not right."  
  
"Then everything's fine!" Weisz smiled. He didn't have to go into hiding after all. He knew things would've worked out in the end.  
  
"Where does she want us to meet?" Alex asked.  
  
"Her parents have a horse farm not too far from here," Tom replied, picking up a map. "It's about fifty miles."  
  
"I want to be there," Weisz demanded.  
  
"Hell no!" Alex stated. "We don't know if it's a trap or not. Donovan could've forced her to say that."  
  
"I don't," Weisz started to say.  
  
"Alex is right," Jake said, backing her up. "Until we know what's really going down, you need to stay out of sight."  
  
"Tom, what do you think?" Weisz asked.  
  
"Gina didn't sound like she was being forced to say those things," Tom replied. "She sounded relieved."  
  
"Then it's settled," Weisz smiled, picking up his phone.  
  
"Jake and Alex are right," Tom added. "Until we know the whole thing. You need to stay away. He could be setting us up."  
  
"He wouldn't do that, would he?" Cody asked, hating how naïve he sounded. He knew what the answer would be.  
  
"If I was in his place, I would," Jake replied.  
  
"You'll still have round the clock protection," Tom announced.  
  
"That's not," Weisz started to protest.  
  
"It is necessary," Alex hissed. "Let us do our job. If anything happens to Donovan because you wouldn't let us, I'll kill you myself."  
  
"As soon as Donovan is brought in, you'll be notified," Tom stated, heading out the door. 


End file.
